Knowing The Truth
by Sabrina
Summary: Summerlee knows something about one of the treehouse members… but will he share it?


Knowing The Truth By Sabrina  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of these characters and never will.  
  
Spoilers: There isn't a lot, but what there is, is mostly from Barbarians At The Gate.  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Summary: Summerlee knows something about one of the treehouse members. but will he share it?  
  
Author's Notes: Well this is almost a companion to my other fic Believing in The Truth. But believe me, it didn't start out that way, so you don't have to read either to understand what is going on. This was just some wandering after finding watching the Summerlee and Marguerite interaction in BATG.  
  
********  
  
I'll keep my silence. That's what I say to myself everyday, but everyday it gets harder and harder. I watch her sit there depressed and alone and I realize I have to do something. But then when I get up, I can't seem to say anything. The words get stuck in my mouth and my face gets hot. I keep thinking about the promise I made years ago. The damn thing won't let me do right. What a shame, what a damn shame.  
  
I almost came out and told her one day. We were standing she was standing on the balcony looking out over the jungle and I knew she was thinking about the days events; just as much as I had earlier that day. I don't know what made me approach her then. I really didn't know if my suspicions were real and I knew her even less. But something made me talk to her. Maybe it was the forlorn look in her eyes. I had seen in before, to many times before. I saw it in the eyes of all the explorers from time to time, but I knew they would come to me with their troubles, she won't.  
  
I approached her and she looked up at me. I almost wanted her reach over and wipe away the tears that I knew where just on the brink of spilling over her eyes, but in a blink they were gone. It was fast enough to make me think I had dreamed the entire thing. But I know what I saw. These eyes may be getting old, but they aren't hallucinating yet.  
  
I passed her a cup of coffee and she held it in her hands, using the coffee as an excuse to calm herself. I let her have that moment. I know how strong she is, never wanting anyone to see her weaknesses. Stubborn is probably more like it. If only she would reach out to others. I know Roxton wants to. I can see it in his eyes, and lately I can see it in her eyes too.  
  
I open my mouth to say my guilty little secret, and I can't bring myself to do it. All I can hear is her mother, before she left the baby with the convent.  
  
"It's for her own protection, Arthur. In our line of work it's too dangerous to have a baby coming along. We will come back for her as soon as this assignment is over."  
  
I could have shook her mother knowing what I know now. Finding out that they would never come back for the baby broke my heart. I could have told her mother that the assignments were getting to dangerous, or my suspicions on to why they were getting so deadly. But I held my tongue.  
  
Instead of telling her what I know, I look up and out at the jungle. I tell her something about reinventing ourselves and let the evening slide into companionable silence. I know she likes that, but I'm kicking myself for not telling her.  
  
There have been so much other incidents since then. I know I have to eventually tell her, but I worried about her reaction. How will she feel that I knew about her past and never told her? Especially after she confided the real reason why she was here.  
  
That was actually a fluke. I was wondering around the treehouse while the others were out hunting. She had claimed to have a headache, so I agreed to stay with her. I almost laughed delightedly at the concern that showed up on Lord Roxton's face. Yes, something was definitely going on there. I happened to wander past her room and heard her humming to herself. Knowing that the others thought she couldn't sing, I stopped and listened. So she had inherited her mother's voice. That woman had the voice of an angel. Charmed many a man and probably aided in her demise.  
  
She turned around and I suddenly caught the glint of gold in her hands. But not raw gold like I had seen before. This was polished and perfect. Well, almost. I moved around the doorway to get a better view through the filmy curtain. That's when I noticed both the sign and that it was broken in half. I cleared my throat and she looked up swiftly. The expression on her face was priceless. I wish I could have caught the pure look of sadness and anger with my camera, but unfortunately I didn't think she would pose that way for the camera. The damn expression gave too much away.  
  
She finally cleared her throat and I came through the door, but not to far. "So I guess you want an explanation, huh."  
  
"I think we are all entitled to one."  
  
She looked dubiously at me, but patted the bed besides her. That's when I found out. The magnificent tale about how she had ended up on the plateau. The rumours she had heard as a double spy, and finally seeing the object in person at Xan's personal palace.  
  
I was almost taken aback at the risk she had taken to find out who her family was. I knew I had to tell her, but suddenly I felt ashamed. There was so much she didn't have to do, if I hadn't been a coward and came through for her after her parent's died.  
  
I had to quickly excuse myself so she wouldn't see the tears that flowed freely down my face. I went out on to the balcony thinking she wouldn't follow, but I was wrong. That was exactly what she did. I couldn't tell her the real reason, suddenly feeling selfish. I didn't want to lose her after all this. I told her I was crying for what she went through and she just laughed. But I think she was touched. She wrapped her arms around me and held me. Funny, it should be reversed. I should be holding her after I tell her, while she cries for all the lost opportunities.  
  
Life went on. We never spoke openly about the night, both for her privacy and mine. But I believe we were both comforted in the knowledge that there was another one looking out for us. I had the pleasure of watching Roxton chase her around the plateau, and I think she enjoyed it. It seems to me that the only time she was ever pursued romantically, money was always a motivator.  
  
Today I watch her going about the treehouse, getting ready for the ride home. Challenger seems to believe that we can ride the balloon off the plateau. The others aren't so sure, including me, but we'll try and see what happens. If all else fails we can always return to the treehouse.  
  
We all climb in the balloon with Veronica waiting outside. I see a quick glance go between Veronica and Ned and I wonder if anyone else sees it. I don't think so. I glance over and her and realize she is busy teasing Roxton, so I don't think she saw the look. I hope she did though; maybe it will get her to open up to her feelings for Roxton. I know they are there, I've watched them blossom and mature into love. They just won't admit it. Maybe I can help nudge them together. After all, isn't the grandfather supposed to dote on their grandchild?  
  
I realize that is the first time I have ever let myself call her my grandchild. I know my wife had wiped the incident and all the players from her mind - it was the only way she could stay sane after loosing Andrew - but I didn't realize I had done the same thing. Again a surge of guilt plagues me, but I still can't manage to tell her. Why?  
  
My mind flashes back to my last talk with Elizabeth. We were standing outside of the convent and she took one last longing look back. Turning to me, I can tell she is worried. Something that worries me even more. Lizzy always looks so strong.  
  
"Arthur, if anything ever happens, don't tell her. I know she is just a baby, but I don't want her going looking for answers that could harm her."  
  
I stare at the woman in shock. "Don't you think that not telling her, will make her look harder?"  
  
"No! She will be cared for and that's it. Just promise me, Arthur. Andrew agrees with me on this. If something happens, it's better if she disappears into the system."  
  
I look at my daughter-in-law hard, and still feel that what she is asking is foolish. But I manage to convince myself that she is right. Plus she is coming back, so why should I worry.  
  
Shaking myself out of the memory, I look over at my granddaughter. She is looking down below with a frown on her face and I follow her line of sight. I watch as Malone hesitates and the balloon starts to go up without him. Roxton throws down the ladder, but Malone doesn't grab on. Instead he looks over a Veronica and walks away. We all shout a sad goodbye and watch the young couple in the distance.  
  
Roxton and my granddaughter continue to banter and I quickly hush the two with some choice words. She has the grace to look guilty, but Roxton just laughs. It really is beautiful. My granddaughter spots the marauders down below and I have a sinking feeling that everything is about to go down hill. With a quick look over my shoulder to assure myself she is okay I watch as the natives see the balloon. I sudden clenching in my heart starts as I see the natives point the balloon with arrows. Roxton thinks we are out of range, but I'm still worried. My concerns are justified when the natives bring out a catapulted. I suddenly realize that the balloon is going down. This isn't good.  
  
The balloon gets shot down, but we land without too much trouble. The balloon is in taters though. My granddaughters seems to think that if we go to the nearest village she spotted that we could get some help repairing the balloon. Something strikes me as odd though. I get the same odd feeling that I got the last time I saw Elizabeth. It makes me shudder.  
  
If we get out of this, I promise to tell her the truth. I'll beg forgiveness, and hopefully she will forgive me eventually. Marguerite Elizabeth Summerlee, you'll soon know the whole truth about your family.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
